The Blued Gang
by Anime ga kill
Summary: When Dally unexpectedly finds his long lost partner-in-crime, he starts to develop feelings.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the Blued Gang and greaser gang rumble. Jenny, the leader of the Blued Gang, popped a cancer stick in her mouth and lit it. They were called the Blued gang because they all had striking blue eyes.

"Hey!" a squeaky voice yelled from across the room. They were in Jenny's house, where her parents hardly ever came since they had work. "No smokin'." It was Minnie who said it. The gang called her that because of her obnoxious childish attitude and voice.

"This is my house," Jenny said with the cig still in her mouth. She looked out the dusty window and saw the sun starting to set.

"We better head out there, eh, boss?" Marty, Jenny's second in command asked. Jenny nodded and got up from the floor. Her gang consisted of four people, but their friend Harly (Marty's little sister) was in the hospital. She had been chased by a greaser and tripped into a barbed fence. A big gash lined her arm and it needed surgery. That's why the Blued gang was gonna have a rumble with the greasers. The Blued gang was being joined by the Freeman gang. They were guys that hesitated by having ladies on their side at first. Thought the Blued gang were a bunch of sissy little girls. They taught them a lesson when they beat the Freeman gang down.

Jenny, Marty, and Minnie all walked out of the house and down the street in silence. They were nervous, but they wouldn't show it. Not to the greasers. They arrived quietly at the lot behind the gas station. The greasers smirked and hooted and whistled at the girls but they paid no mind.

"We came here to fight, not to be catcalled!" Jenny cracked all the bones she could and look directly into one of the greasers' eye. She recognized that eye, that face. "Dallas?" She said, astonished. Dally stopped smirking and looked at her seriously.

"Well, well, well," one of the greasers, a blond one, chanted. "Ex-lover, Dally?"

"No," Dally said in a low voice, still locking eyes with Jenny. "Jail buddy." Jenny and Dallas were in jail together when they were young. She forgot what Dallas had done, but she remembered what she had done. She'd never forget that. They quickly became buddies and caused mischief wherever they went. When she moved, she was heartbroken. She learned to not get so attached to people, since her family moved a lot, but Dallas was someone she'd always remember.

"How long has it been?" Jenny asked. "Eight years?"

"Seven," Dally corrected. She nodded. Just then, the Freeman gang showed up and stood by the Blued gang's side.

"I ain't gonna hit a girl," a greaser said.

"Well, I guess we already won." Marty jeered.

"Nah," Dallas argued. "We're gonna fight 'em. I got you, Jen." He pointed to Jenny. She smirked and walked slowly up to Dallas. He was tall and he smelled like sweat and smoke and soap. He looked down at her and she stood up straighter. With one swift motion, she smacked Dallas in the face with her fist. He backed away, slightly shocked. Then, the rumble began.

The Freeman boys and the greasers were all over each other. Some were already on the ground, slugging each other senseless. The Blued girls jumped into a few fights since no guy would lunge on them. While Jenny surveyed the scene, Dallas took the opportunity and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. She hit the dirt with a thump and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm not gonna hit you," he claimed.

"More for me." Jenny smirked and socked him in the shoulder. He didn't flinch. Instead, he had the audacity to smile. He lifted Jenny up by the waist and carried her on his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"HEY!" Dallas shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention. The fighting stopped abruptly. "Stop this mess. Jesus, let's just apologize to the girls for hurting her friend. That means you, Steve." A boy with dark hair and buck teeth sat up at his name. Dallas was still holding Jenny over his shoulder. She blushed deeply and argued to let her go. He did and she stood in front of Steve.

"I'm sorry for puttin' your friend in the hospital." He held his head low.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenny waved a hand to dismiss him. Everyone got up and began walking away. The Freeman gang left and Minnie and Marty joined Jenny's side.

"Anybody in for going to The Dingo?" Steve suggested. A few cheers rang out and they all started walking north. Minnie and Marty looked at me for approval and I nodded. They followed the greasers and joined two of the youngest boys. Dallas and Jenny were standing side by side, not following.

"How've you been?" Dallas asked. He took a cig from his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag.

"Just fine. Moving to Tulsa has been...interesting." Jenny took the stick from Dallas's mouth and took a drag on it.

"Hey!" He pouted and took it from her. They both laughed.

"Good to have ya back." Dallas said, grabbing Jenny by the waist and catching up with the others.

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dallas ended up leading Jenny to a movie theater instead of The Dingo. He said it was stupid and dangerous to go there, so they took a detour. They sat in the back row watching a gory movie. Dallas wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"Want some popcorn?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded, she was getting a little hungry. "Watch this," Dallas chuckled. He tapped a guy's left shoulder in front of them and the guy looked the other way. Dally took the opportunity to grab the man's popcorn and hand it to Jenny. The guy didn't seem to notice his popcorn was gone.

"Dallas..." Jenny was hesitant of taking someone's popcorn that was stolen.

"Didn't you go to jail?" Dallas said in condescending tone. Jenny sighed. "And call me Dally."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jenny teased. She put a popcorn to his lips. He opened his mouth but she took it away in time and ate it.

"You sly little..." He pestered. He grabbed the popcorn from her hands. "I stole this for you, y'know. Here." He put a popcorn between his lips in leaned in. Jenny giggled and grabbed the popcorn from his lips with her lips. Their lips touched slightly and Jenny ate the popcorn. Dally looked at her for a long time and she looked at him.

"You've gotten hot, y'know." He pulled her closer to him and she chuckled.

"So have you," she purred. She looked up at his face just as his lowered onto hers and their lips met. He kissed her lips lavishly and she kissed back in sync. Their lips made smacking sounds, but they didn't care. Jenny stopped when Dally reached into her shirt and cupped her breast.

"What?" He said, a little mad.

"Can we do this somewhere more...private?" She whispered.

"You got it, baby." He smiled and lifted her bridal style, carrying her down the aisle. Then, he suddenly turned to the audience and yelled, " **I'M ABOUT TO GET LUCKIER THAN ALL OF YOU TONIGHT**!" Jenny blushed and punched Dally's chest, but he just laughed and carried her into the sunset.

 **Wow what a cheesy ending lol hope you enjoyed! Please favorite this story and me :))) love ya**


End file.
